1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a cradle used to support the portable terminal on a flat plane such as a table, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal refers to an apparatus which, while carried by a user, provides a function of communication with another user or a base station. With the development of mobile communication technologies and information communication industry, the services being provided by the portable terminal has been rapidly expanded. For example, initial mobile communication services, which have been limited to partner call, voice communication, short message transmission, etc., are now expanding to providing a moving image service, ring tones, games, mobile banking, and so forth, and are now in popular use by many, from young people to old people.
Recently, multimedia services provided through portable terminals have been improved, and now portable terminals which are in common use today come close to providing the performance of a Personal Computer (PC) of a general concept, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC. Therefore, users are provided with an environment in which they, while on the move, can enjoy the Internet or moving images (that is, video playback) and even conduct business by using a smart phone or a tablet PC. The smart phone or the tablet PC, because of their small size, includes a display device using a touch screen instead of using a keyboard consisting of physical switches to improve portability and usuability, that is, to provide a miniaturized, but extended display device. The touch screen implements the keyboard on the screen, such that a user can activate and use a keyboard function only when necessary.
Meanwhile, it is known that the portable terminal can extend its functions by using a cradle which is commonly called a docking station. For example, a portable terminal coupled to a cradle having a speaker phone embedded therein may be used as audio equipment such as an audio system, and may also be used as a video player when coupled to video equipment such as a TV receiver or a projector. In addition, when coupled to a cradle having a keyboard installed therein, a portable terminal can be used as a laptop computer. A typical cradle of a portable terminal has been limited to a charging function, but now, it is used as an additional device for using diversified functions of the portable terminal.
However, the typical cradle of the portable terminal maintains an exterior for cradling the portable terminal, making it difficult to carry the cradle with the portable terminal. Additionally, the typical cradle has a limited functionality with respect to a display direction for the portable terminal.